


Canvas

by MFLuder



Series: DickDami Drabbles [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Blood Loss, Blood and Injury, M/M, Major Character Injury, Self-Discovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 18:17:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20821721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MFLuder/pseuds/MFLuder
Summary: Written for the prompt:canvas.





	Canvas

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Холст](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21243209) by [Ampaseh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ampaseh/pseuds/Ampaseh)

> Written for the prompt: _canvas_.

Damian’s body is worthy of the French or American realists. Each muscle is exact, taut, powerful. Each bit of flesh surprisingly soft where it is unscarred. The scars stand out, monuments to anger, bravery, betrayal, death, life. 

_Life_: flashing before his eyes. Draining out of green. 

Blood so dark it appears foreign on tawny skin.

His own golden hand stained, red, clutching his partner’s as Alfred sews.

“Come back,” Dick whispers. _Come back to me_, he doesn’t say. How didn’t he know? “_Damian_.” He does, now. If it’s not too late.

Damian’s body remains as still as a painter’s canvas.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow and chat with me [on tumblr](http://mf-luder-xf.tumblr.com)! (Occasionally I request prompts!)


End file.
